goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Macusoper misbehaves at Burger king (my version)
Malechi Perez (Voiced by Eric) *Macusoper (Voiced by Simon) *Customer (Voiced by Zach) *Conductor (Voiced by Paul) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (Voiced by Kidaroo) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Voiced by Kimberly) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (Voiced by Salli) *Linny the Guiena Pig (Voiced by Kimberly) *Turtle Tuck (Voiced by Kate) *Ming Ming Duckling (Voiced by Julie) NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume from "Fun & Games" is used. PlotEdit Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends laugh at Macusoper for not having Burger King, so he asks his older brother Malechi (known as his wiki user name SuperMalechi, his age was 17, which is one year before Macusoper was born) to take him to Burger King. He does, and when they arrive, Malechi must get 1 small fry, one small chicken sandwich with nothing on it but cheese, and a small strawberry smoothie, while Macusoper wants 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes, but Malechi tells him that was too much, so he tries to offer him one small fry, one small hamburger and one coke. But Macusoper steals a gun from a customer and shoots everywhere in the store. Malechi is mad at him for using a weapon killing the clerk and takes him home by train and reports this to the conductor, and Macusoper finally gets grounded. TranscriptEdit *(at the bus) *Barney: (greets the viewers) Hi there. I got Burger King, and so did my friends. I hope one of them don't have any. It might be Macusoper. *(he walks over to Macusoper) *Barney: Macusoper, where is your Burger King? *Macusoper: I don't have any. *Barney: Everybody, let's laugh at this hater! *(all laugh) *BJ: It means he is a loser! *Linny: Is he cool? No, he isn't! *Ming Ming: That's right! *Tuck: I agree. *Baby Bop: Macusoper is a bad user. *Macusoper: (400% loud voice) Stop this (buzzer)king laughter up! Or else I will kill you! *Barney: You are nothing but a bad boy! *(Macusoper leaves, and arrives at Malechi's house. Malechi is watching Barney's Sense-Sational Day on his iPad) *Malechi: Brother, what's up? My mom told me to take you somewhere. *Macusoper: (400% loud voice) Everyone has Burger King but me! And they think that I am a loser! *Malechi: Macusoper, calm down. We will go to Burger King. *(at Burger King) *Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you? *Malechi: I would like 1 small fry, one small chicken sandwich with nothing on it but cheese, and a small strawberry smoothie. *Macusoper: And I would like 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes. *Malechi: Macusoper, that was too expensive, and you will gain a lot of weight. How about one small fry, one small hamburger and one coke. *Macusoper: (400% loud voice) Malechi, I want 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes! *Malechi: (400% loud voice) Stop yelling at me, bro! You can either have 1 fry, one hamburger and a coke or you can have nothing at all! It's your choice! *Macusoper: I've got a better choice. *Malechi: That is not one of the choices. *(takes gun from customer) *Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! *(shoots everywhere in the store) *Burger King Manager: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *(on train conductor goes to check on Macusoper) *Conductor: Malechi, what happened? I can see Macusoper crying. *Malechi: Macusoper misbehaved at Burger King. He wanted 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes, but I tried to offer him to get one of each, but he used a gun and killed three people. Now we're banned from coming to Burger King forever *Conductor: (400% loud voice) Macusoper, how dare you use a firearm at Burger King and kill three people?! Doing stuff like that can possibly get us arrested! Category:Misbehaves Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants